Our Crazy Ninja
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: The team is devastated when one of their own seems lost to them forever, but things are not always as they seem. So what really happened? Read, Review, Enjoy. Jibbs and Tiva.


I really hope you guys like this. I am not entirely sure it turned out the way I intended it, but I think it is ok. (Review it and you tell me). There is some Tiva and more Jibbs (Duh). There is also a little Jenny being mother like, which is one of my favorite little things, which you may have noticed if you have read my other stuff. Have Fun reading.

_I do not own NCIS_

_Spoilers: Grace Period, that is it I think._

Our Crazy Ninja

Tony came into the office on Saturday and sighed. It wasn't fair. They had gotten weekend duty and there were absolutely no active cases. He shivered at the thought of the last time this team was supposed to have weekend duty. They had dodged the bullet on that one. Well actually they had dodged the crazed suicide bomber who had led the team that filled for them into a trap, which led to certain death. Another suicide bomber had then tried to blow Gibbs team and the peace conference up but was tackled through a trick door so only the tackler was killed. The tackler had been Paula Cassidy.

Tony had dated Paula for a very short time on a trip to Gitmo. They had never officially broken up but work didn't befriend relationships like that. At the time of her death they were just friends though it was also true he had been dating Jeanne at the time. He shivered. 'No,' he told himself, 'do not think about that.' Trying to distract himself he looked around. Gibbs was sitting at his desk talking to Ducky about something. McGee and Abby were talking. Well Abby was talking and McGee was listening over at his desk. He looked to the last desk and Ziva wasn't there, but he had not expected her to be. She had gotten leave to take a trip to Israel and her plane had left a few hours ago.

"Jethro, Ducky, Abby, Tony, Tim, Get up to my office now." They looked up at the balcony and saw Jenny standing there white faced but still looking very much like their director. They stood up and quickly walked up the stairs and into Jenny office.

"Jen," Gibbs asked her, his voice concerned, "What is going on?" Silently she pointed at the plasma television set that hung on her wall.

They all looked at it and saw a pretty blonde woman, who was saying, "We have news that a bomb was detonated on Delta flight 384 leaving the D.C. coastline. It has crashed on an island just off the Maryland coast. There are thought to be not survivors, but not much is known at this time."

Ducky, Gibbs, and McGee still looked confused, but Tony had sunk back on the couch his head in his hands and Abby had flown at Jenny and was crying and hugging her at the same time. Jenny looked at the other three and over Abby's shoulder said, "That was Ziva's flight."

"Oh my," was all Ducky said and he went over to sit next to Tony. McGee looked at if the world had suddenly stopped spinning and Abby went over and hugged him. Jenny looked for Gibbs and suddenly realized he was right in front of her. She also realized that she was crying. Gibbs reached out and put his arm around her pulling her close.

None of them knew how long they stood there but at about noon Ducky rose from the couch. "I will go get lunch."

"We will help you," Abby said gesturing at herself and McGee who followed Ducky out of the room. That left Tony, Gibbs, and Jenny who gently released herself from Gibbs arms and sat down on Tony's right. After a second of hesitation Gibbs sat down on his left.

"Tony," Jenny asked gently, "What is wrong apart from the obvious?"

He did not look up but his voice told them he had been crying. "I loved her, Jenny. I loved her and I never got a chance to tell her that."

Gibbs shook his head, "Dinozzo, I made rule twelve for a rea—" but he was cut off as Jenny's hand made contact with the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for. Now if you aren't going to be nice leave." Jenny told him. He glared at her and she glared at him. She won and he left her office.

Tony looked up. "Did you just out stare Gibbs?"

"Yes, I did," Tony was still crying a little bit and looked so sad and lost that Jenny couldn't help but put an arm around him. "Tony, I don't want to get your hopes up to much but there is a small chance that she survived."

Tony raised his head from Jenny's shoulder and looked at her. "How could she? I know she is a crazy ninja but even so…" His voice drifted off.

"Yes Tony, but she is our crazy ninja which makes her different." Jenny said. "Come on let's get some of that food."

They walked down stairs and got the two sandwiches Ducky handed them. Tony went to sit at his desk and Jenny looked around. Abby was at Ziva's desk, McGee was at his, Gibbs was at his, and Ducky had pulled a chair up to McGee's desk. She grabbed a spare chair and joined Gibbs who squeezed her hand. "I am fine Jethro." She said smiling at him. He did not believe but he did not say anything.

They ate and stayed in the bullpen the rest of the day. Jenny fell asleep at Gibbs desk and woke to find everyone else asleep too. 'Right,' she said to herself rising from the desk, 'I have work to do.' With that she walked into the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

When the rest of them woke Jenny was still not back yet and the sun was up. Gibbs gave them all cold case files to try and keep their minds off Ziva but it didn't work very well. Abby was sitting with her head in her hands, Tony had gone to get coffee, and McGee was typing furiously. Ducky and Gibbs sat and watched all this unfold. After a while the elevator doors dinged and Jenny stepped out. Much to their surprise, her eyes were shining and she was smiling.

"What in the" Gibbs started but Jenny interrupted him.

"Not everyone on the plane died," Jenny said while Gibbs looked at her. She could not mean what he thought she meant.

"But the News report said," He started again.

"It is a sad day in the world when the top government agents base their decisions off the raw feed from ZNN." Said a familiar voice. Gibbs jaw dropped, McGee stopped typing, Ducky smiled, and Abby's head came up from her hands as Ziva walked into the bullpen. Abby tried to fling herself at Ziva but found her way blocked but Jenny.

"Abby, gentle. Ziva fell 700 hundred feet out of a plane be gentle." Abby nodded and Jenny moved to let her hug Ziva.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked as she hugged Ziva.

"Never better." They all laughed at that because Ziva had several deep cuts across her face and her arm was broken.

"Have those been treated?" Ducky asked her looking at the cuts on Ziva's forehead as he to hugged her.

"Ducky," Jenny said in mock outrage, "Do you really think I would allow Ziva out of the hospital if she had not been examined." She looked around at Ziva, Ducky, and Gibbs who all had raised eyebrows. "Ok maybe I would but I didn't." They laughed and McGee took his turn to hug Ziva.

He released her and Gibbs took his turn. "Are you really ok?" He whispered in her ear. He could almost feel her roll her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered back, "Really."

He let her go and she looked around, "Where's Tony?" she asked realizing he was not there.

"Getting coffee," Ducky answered her, "Well he was." They all turned around in time to see Tony walk out of the elevator and freeze, the coffee tumbled from his hands. He was looking at Ziva.

"What do I look that bad," she joked with Jenny. Tony smiled and walked forward and hugged her. She look surprised but pleased as he kissed her then whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

"I thought I would never hear you say that," Ziva whispered back. Jenny and Abby were both smiling at each other. Ducky looked happy, and McGee looked as if he would rather be somewhere else. Gibbs looked very annoyed because his rule was shattered to pieces. That was until Jenny walked over and put her arm around his waist. He returned the favor and his face softened.

"Um… Ziva there is something I don't understand." McGee said as Tony let go of her and she turned around. "How did you survive the plane crash? I know you are a crazy ninja but—"

Tony cut him off. "She is not a crazy ninja. She is _our _crazy ninja."

_I hoped that you liked it but still review it even if you did not. Please review. By the way does anyone know if you could survive a plane crash from that height? I think you can. And as it is Ziva… Please review. _


End file.
